


Mistakes

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Your Reality Is A Nightmare [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, right?





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValentineRevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/gifts).

Everyone makes mistakes.

You make mistakes, I make mistakes. So do the Prime Minister and the Queen. Children and adults, rich and poor, young and old, male and female. It ties us together. Mistakes are part of being human. They're inescapable.

We can make dozens, hundreds, even thousands a day, ranging from the minuscule (forgetting to take your vitamins one morning) to the massive (taking a wrong turn and getting shot). Granted, most don't make such large mistakes.

Lives are changed for better and for worse by mistakes. Children are born, people die, inventions are made, lives are saved or lost, millions in each beat of your heart. Mistakes are a natural part of life.

You are not permitted to make a single one. Mistakes are forbidden, yet you are unable to ever do a single thing correctly in their eyes.


End file.
